Nembak
by fujoshipp
Summary: (CHAP 3; UPDATE) Gak ada angin gak ada hujan chanyeol nembak baekhyun.. (Chanyeol x Baekhyun ; Chanbaek; BXB / BoyxBoy /YAOI )
1. Chapter 1

TRING!

You have new message

View ✔

08xxxxxxxxxx

 _Hei Baekhyun, ini gua chanyeol. Gue suka sama lu, mau kagak jadi pacar gue?_  
20:00

Satu kata buat sms ini : AENJEAYE

Sumveh gue kaget bacanya sampai - sampai detak jantung gue cepet banget kayak yang habis lari maraton. *gue alay banget*

Yakali kagak ada angin kagak ada hujan si chanyeol sms beginian sampe gue degdegan gini.

Perasaan gue sekarang gak karuan *eaak. Yang pertama gue ngerasa curiga karena kemungkinan si chanyeol lagi ToD an bareng si sehun sama kai atau hp nya dibajak sama sehun dan jongin.

Yang kedua gue ngerasa bingung karena gue gak tau gue harus bales sms ini gimana yakali gue bales " _yeol lu lagi ToD an kan sama si sehun dan jongin"._ Dari pada bales gitu mending kagak gue bales sms nya.

Yang ketiga senang, gue ngerasa senang karena kalo ada yang nembak berarti masih ada yang suka sama gue dan gue gak berasa ngenes-ngenes banget lah jadi jomblo. Walaupun jomblo tapi masih ada yang suka sama gue. *gaya lu*

Btw setelah gue baca lagi sms nya gue baru sadar...

.

.  
si chanyeol gak romantis banget nembaknya. 😒

Dari dulu gue ngebayangin gue pengen ditembak dengan cara yang romantis kayak di drama - drama korea gitu dan sekarang gue sadar hidup itu tak seindah di drama korea. *iklan ae lu*  
.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ini repost dari wattpad. Kalo ada yang mau baca disana bisa liat di acc "fujoshipp"

-fujoshipp-


	2. Chapter 2 -BBH-

**CHAPTER 2**

 _ **Tiga jam sebelumnya**_

TRING!

You have new message

View ✔

 _ **Luhan:**_ _Baekhyuniee..._

 _ **Baekhyun:**_ _Iya luhaniee... Ada apa?_

 _ **Luhan:**_ _Baek tadi si chanyeol minta no lu, gue Kasih jangan baek? Gue nanya lu dulu takutnya kagak ngizinin._

 _ **Baekhyun:**_ _chanyeol minta no gue buat apaan emang?_

 _ **Luhan:**_ _Kagak tau baek tapi tadi sih bilangnya mau nanya - nanya tentang kerja kelompok tadi_

 _ **Baekhyun:**_ _Ooh tentang kerja kelompok.. Yaudah Kasih aja no gue_

 _ **Luhan:**_ _Okee deh.._

 **End flashback**

 **Now**

Gue baru inget tadi si luhan ngasih no gue ke chanyeol. Tadi si luhan bilangnye chanyeol mau nanya - nanya tentang kerja kelompok lah kenapa yang dateng sms ngajak pacaran. 😓

Gue sama chanyeol itu sekelas cuma kagak deket jadi yaa gitu gak punya no hp nya. Di kelas gue paling deket sama kyungsoo, luhan dan xiumin sisanya gak begitu deket karena gue gak bisa deketin orang lain maksud nya gue gak tau harus gimana kalo gue sama orang lain beda banget kalo gue sama kyungsoo, luhan dan xiumin tiap hari gue ngobrol kesana kemari bareng mereka. Yaa bisa dibilang kita itu bestfriend banget lah.

Karena gue gak begitu deket sama chanyeol jadi gue kaget kenapa chanyeol tiba-tiba nembak gue? Apa dia kesambet?. Yakali gue itu jarang banget ngobrol sama dia, kalo ngobrol ya seperlunya misalnya..

" _Yeol lu di panggil wu ssaem"_

Dan si chanyeol ngejawab _"ya"_ doang 😓. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

TRING!

You have new message

View ✔

 _ **Chanyeol:**_ _Baek kenapa kagak bales sms gue?_

Anjer si chanyeol ngesms gue lagi, duh gue bingung gue kudu gimana.

 _ **Baekhyun:**_ _Yeol lu serius?_

 _ **Chanyeol:**_ _Iyaa baek gue serius._

 _ **Baekhyun:**_ _Btw kenapa lu suka gue?._

 _ **Chanyeol:**_ _Karena lu tuh orangnya baik,_ dan gue suka sama senyum lu.

Duh si chanyeol bisa ae bikin gue terbang 😳*malu gue*. Dan setelah gue pikir - pikir si chanyeol OOC banget, dia mah jarang muji orang dan suatu keajaiban dia muji orang kayak gue yang gak ada apa-apa nya dibanding cewek cantik dan uke cantik yang ada di sekolah ini. Yaa bisa dibilang gue tuh tipe orang yang standard cenderung biasa-biasa aja.

 _ **Baekhyun:**_ _ngaco lu yeol gue nggak begitu_

 _ **Chanyeol:**_ _Jadi baek apa jawaban lu?_

 _ **Baekhyun:**_ _Nggak tau yeol gue butuh waktu buat mikir nya_

 _ **Chanyeol:**_ _Oke dah gue tunggu_

 _ **2 jam kemudian..**_

Gue kepikiran lagi sms si chanyeol lagi anjer.

Kampret lu yeol udah bikin gue jadi gak karuan begini dan gue baru sadar gue dari tadi mondar-mandir udah kayak setrikaan aja sampe gue gak sadar ini udah pukul 22:00 itu udah lebih dari jam tidur gue, btw jam tidur gue pukul 21:00 kayak anak kecil ya? *iya*. Kata mamih gue, gue kagak boleh begadang kalo gak ada artinya *berasa familiar sama kata-katanya*😓

Cara terakhir buat ngatasin kebingungan ini gue harus curhat sama mereka bertiga. Walaupun gue malu ngomongnya -ㅅ- semoga dapet pencerahan wks.

 _ **Keesokan harinya disekolah...**_

Gue masuk sekolah dengan keadaan ngantuk berat karena semalem gue baru bisa tidur jam satu malem.

"Baek kenapa muka lu kusut banget?". Tanya xiumin penasaran.

"Semalem gue kagak bisa tidur". Jawab gue seadanya.

"Tumbenan lu kagak bisa tidur biasanya jam 21:00 lu udah nyenyak banget, btw lu kenapa kagak bisa tidur?". Tanya kyungsoo.

"Nanti gue jawab pas istirahat gue pengen tidur dulu sebentar, kalo ada guru bangunin gue ya". Jawab gue sambil nyari posisi nyaman buat tidur.

.  
.

 _ **Bel istirahat berbunyi..**_

"Lu, soo, min gue mau ngomong dan jawab pertanyaan yang tadi". Kata gue sambil nahan gugup.

"Ya.. Ngomong aja baek kayak ke siapa aja lu". Kata luhan dengan santai.

"Iyaa..jawab soal yang tadi pagi". Kata kyungsoo dan minseok dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kalian.. Tau kan sama chan... Yeol? Dia... Diaaa.. Dianembakgue". Kata gue dengan cepat.

"Apa ? Lu ngomong apaan sih baek gak ketangkep sama gue". Kata kyungsoo dengan nada bingung.

"Gue ditembak sama chanyeol kemaren malem dan karena itu juga gue kagak bisa tidur" kata gue dengan ekspresi malu.

"Anjer serius lu? Duh akhirnya temen gue ada yang nembak juga setelah menjomblo dari lahir". Kata luhan sambil bersorak gembira.

Btw gue pengen berkata kasar denger kata-kata luhan dan gue sedikit kesel juga karena itu adalah kenyataan yang kagak bisa dibantah sama gue.

"Iyaa seriusan". Kata gue sambil nunjukin sms nya.

"Ohh.. Jadi itu alesannya lu kagak bisa tidur. Lu kepikiran yaa". Kata kyungsoo sambil senyum-senyum.

Gue gak tau muka gue semerah apaan tapi yang gue rasain muka gue panas banget denger kata-kata kyungsoo.

"Anjer si chanyeol ngegas". Kata minseok sambil ketawa.

Ini juga minseok malah ketawa, gue jadi bete hmmz. -ㅅ-

"Oh..sekarang gue ngerti kenapa kemaren dia maksa gue buat ngasihin no hp lu, ternyata dia mau nembak lu padahal kemaren bilangnya mau nanya-nanya tentang kerja kelompok wkwk". Kata luhan sambil ketawa ngakak.

"Jadi gimana keputusan lu? Apa lu udah nerima si chanyeol?". Kata minseok penasaran.

"Belum... Gue minta waktu buat mikir jawabannya dan gue mau minta masukan dari kalian". Kata gue.

"Menurut gue lu terima aja si chanyeol lu kan belum pernah pacaran jadi seenggaknya lu ada pengalaman tentang masalah percintaan. Btw... gue dah pantes belum jadi pakar Cinta? ". Kata luhan sambil ketawa ngakak dan diikuti oleh kyungsoo dan minseok.

"Kampret lu pada, gue lagi bingung malah bercanda". Kata gue sambil masang muka marah.

"Sabar baek sabar, tapi bener sih kata luhan seenggaknya lu ada pengalaman pacaran. Dan chanyeol itu masuk sama kriteria lu, dia itu udah ganteng, baik, pinter lagi dan nilai plus lainnya". Kata kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Iyaa bener baek gue setuju sama mereka berdua, jadi lu coba aja dulu siapa tau nyaman". Kata minseok tak kalah semangat.

"Iya gue tau chanyeol itu hampir masuk ke kriteria gue tapi ada satu yang dia gak termasuk didalamnya, padahal itu point utamanya". Kata gue dengan suara pelan dan nada yang agak sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH FOLLOW/FAVORITE CERITA INI DAN REVIEW JUGA DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA.**

Sebenernya ini repost dari WATTPAD belum sempet ngupdate di FFN maafkan. Kalo mau baca di wattpad bisa cek di acc **FUJOSHIPP**

-fujoshipp-


	3. chapter 3-bbh-

CHANBAEK STORY

BY FUJOSHIPP

| HAPPY READING |

Sebelum gue nyelesain obrolan gue bareng mereka bertiga, bel tanda masuk bunyi dan terpaksa gue nunda obrolannya buat nanti.

Dan sekarang pelajaran kris wu ssaem atau biasa dipanggil wu ssaem. Wu ssaem itu guru mata pelajaran sejarah, dia itu guru paling muda, paling keren dan paling kalem jadi banyak yang suka sama dia dari mulai muridnya sampai guru-guru disini. Tapi sayangnya dia udah punya bini hmmz -ㅅ- *pupus sudah harapanku*

"Selamat siang". Kata wu ssaem dengan gaya cool nya.

"Selamat siang juga wu ssaem". Jawab siswa dan siswi secara serempak.

"Karena kelompok sudah di tentukan, jadi untuk hari ini kalian akan mengerjakan tugas pada buku paket halaman empat puluh sampai empat lima. Kalian bisa searching di internet. Kumpulkan minggu depan dan jangan lupa untuk di print. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?". Tanya wu ssaem.

"Tidak... ". Jawab siswa dan siswi secara serempak.

"Silahkan menuju kelompoknya masing-masing dan selamat mengerjakan". Kata wu ssaem.

Karena bangku gue dipake sama kelompok kyungsoo sama xiumin jadi gue terpaksa pindah padahal gue mager banget njer.

Dan akhirnya gue sama luhan ada di bangkunya chanyeol. Ya park...chan..yeol orang yang nembak gue 😓 mampus gue jadi nervous deket dia padahal pas belum nembak biasa aja. Saking nervousnya tangan gue dingin banget.

Gue sekelompok sama luhan, chanyeol dan jongin sahabatnya chanyeol.

"Okee biar gak lama jadi sama gue bakal dibagi tugas, gue sama jongin nyari dibuku paket dan lu sama chanyeol searching". Kata luhan dengan nada serius.

"Tapi..lu..". Kata gue mau protes tapi langsung dipotong sama luhan.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian baek". Kata luhan.

Njer luhan kampret pasti dia sengaja pasangin gue sama chanyeol. Udahlah dari pada gak ngerjain gue pasrah aja dipasangin sama chanyeol. 😣

"Lu ini bener kagak isinya?". Tanya gue.

"Tanya aja sama chanyeol gue lagi sibuk baek.. Jangan ganggu gue". Kata luhan sambil sibuk baca-baca buku paket.

"Hah..i..iya..deh". Jawab gue sambil bingung.

"Yeol..i..ini bener gak isinya?". Tanya gue sambil gugup

"Mana? Sini coba gue liat hp nya". Jawab chanyeol dengan santai nya.

Gue langsung ngasih hp nya ke chanyeol sambil nahan gugup dan yang paling parah tangan gue gemeter gilaa 😫. Sebelum hp nya nyampe ke tangan chanyeol..

PLUK..

Hp..gue..jatuh. Semua orang liat ke arah gue, bukannya langsung diambil gue malah diam sambil liatin hp gue yang jatuh.

"Baek..baek..ini hp lu". Kata chanyeol.

"Hah..oh.. thanks ya yeol". Kata gue

Njer malu-maluin gue 😫 kenapa harus jatuh coba itu hp mana didepan chanyeol lagi , jadi keliatan kan nervousnya gue.

"Baek..hp lu gapapa kan?". Tanya chanyeol

"Hah..oh iya hp gue gapapa yeol, btw ini hp nya". Kata gue sambil ngasih hp ke chanyeol.

.

.

 _ **Bel tanda pulang berbunyi...**_

Gue langsung beresin peralatan sekolah. Gue pulang bareng mereka bertiga sampai halte doang sih. Karena haltenya lumayan jauh biasanya kita ngobrol dulu kesana kemari kayak gini.

"Baek tadi hp lu jatuh?". Tanya kyungsoo.

"iyaa.. soo -_-". Jawab gue

Duh kyungsoo nanya tentang kejadian itu gue kan jadi keingetan lagi -3-

"Tadi si baekhyun nervous didepan si chanyeol sampai-sampai hp nya jatuh hahaha..". Kata luhan sambil ngakak.

"Njer lu nervous baek?". Kata xiumin sambil ngakak juga.

"A..apaan gue gak nervous kok". Jawab gue sambil salah tingkah.

"Halah.. Ngaku aja lu baek tadi gue liat ekspresi lu dan jelas banget lu nervous". Kata luhan.

"Iyaa..deh gue nervous sedikit dan itu gara-gara luhan pasangin gue sama chanyeol". Jawab gue sambil kesel.

"Sorry baek tadi gue sengaja kok pasangin lu sama chanyeol". Jawab luhan sambil ngakak.

Tuh kan bener luhan sengaja pasangin gue sama chanyeol. 😬

"Luhan...". Kata gue sambil siap-siap mau mukul.

Sebelum gue berhasil mukul luhan, dia udah kabur duluan sambil ngakak.

"Oh iyaa baek lu udah punya jawaban belum buat chanyeol". Kata kyungsoo.

"Gak tau soo jangan tanya gue tentang itu sekarang, gue masih bingung". Jawab gue.

Kita udah sampe di halte bus tadi kyungsoo sama xiumin udah duluan karena bus mereka udah dateng. Sekarang tinggal gue sama luhan masih nunggu bus.

Gak lama kemudian bus kita dateng, gue sama luhan buru-buru naik.

.

.

.

 _ **4 hari kemudian...**_

Sekarang gue lagi dikelas dengerin curhatan luhan yang panjang lebar. Luhan lagi badmood tingkat akut karena sehun 'pacarnya luhan' ketauan chat an sama mantannya. Selagi luhan bicara tentang kekesalannya kadang gue ngasih masukan ke dia walaupun pengetahuan gue tentang Cinta atau pasangan itu nol persen. *poor me*

Dari kejauhan gue liat chanyeol jalan ke arah gue dengan gaya cool nya. Gue gak fokus dengerin curhatan luhan gara-gara gue deg degan liat chanyeol 😳

" Baek.. ini tugas wu ssaem udah gue print, jangan lupa dibaca ya takutnya ntar ada yang salah". Kata chanyeol.

"Oh.. iyaa thanks ya yeol" Kata gue

"Okee". Jawab chanyeol sambil ninggalin bangku gue.

.

.  
"Cieee..ciee didatengin chanyeol". Kata luhan sambil godain gue.

"Apaan sih lulu.. chanyeol cuma ngasihin tugas doang. Udah ya jangan ganggu gue, gue mau baca hasil tugas wu ssaem". Kata gue dengan nada ketus.

"utuutuu.. baek lu ngambek yaa". Kata luhan.

Gue lagi males nanggepin omongan luhan jadi gue diemin aja. 😒

Gue mulai baca-baca hasil tugas yang tadi chanyeol Kasih, gue baru baca tiga halaman tiba-tiba ada benda yang jatuh...

PLUK

Gue lihat ternyata ada kertas warna biru yang jatuh. Karena penasaran gue buka kertas itu, ternyata didalamnya ada tulisan..

 _'you belong with me'_

Ini siapa yang nulis ya? apa mungkin ini dari chanyeol? Kata gue sambil bertanya-tanya.

.

.  
 **TBC**


End file.
